Harry's Summer Adventure
by REDMONSTER85
Summary: Less then a month after Sirius falls through the veil, how is Harry's summer going? Is it good or bad, will it get better or worse? HG RH
1. Harry's bad start to summer

**Another day at the Dursley's house and Harry thought he would go bonkers. It had been two weeks since He had just escaped from Lord Voldemont's grasp again. Two weeks since his godfather Sirius had died to save him. "It was my fault," he thought darkly as he sat down at the edge of his bed. "If I wasn't stupid enough to run to the Ministry like Voldemont's wanted him me to he would still be alive!" Sitting there brooding didn't make him feel any better about what the Order has done.**

**He was the one who saw him come back; he had faced Voldemont five times and survived them all! What did the order think of doing to him then? was to Ship him away like a little child who couldn't handle himself. To add onto his misery, the Dursleys were treating him worse then ever. Even though the Order told them to treat him nice they were barely giving him food and just enough water to survive. Only his stupid pride stopped him from asking for help with how he felt he was being treated.**

**He heard a crash that startled him out of his moody thoughts. He then heard some hushed talking and then silence. After a few moments of silence he heard Mr. Dursley yelling at him. "HARRY GET YOUR BIG RUDDY FACE DOWN HERE NOW!" and resignedly, he thought, "What have I done now?" Waiting at the bottom waiting for him was Dumbledore. and he said**

**"Hello Harry, come here and sit down."**

"**Dumbledore? What are you doing here?" Harry said.**

"**I have heard you have been in your room the whole time and not getting much to eat," he said, taking a look at how the already big cloths really dwarfed Harry now, "and we cant have you not being in your best shape now can we?" while giving Mr. Dursley a piercing glare. "Now go pack your things. Harry, we are going to HQ." Harry ran up the stairs and packed quickly hoping that he would never have to see this house again.**

"**Here, Harry, take this," Mrs. Dursley said, while nervously looking at Mr. Dursley. "It was your mom's and she made me promise to give it to you when you turned 16 if she died and since it looks like I won't see you then I am going to give it to you now."**

**The chain was of gold, and the central piece was intricately worked. Several flaming red sapphires were inset on the edge of a shining green emerald stone. On the back in flowing letters we inscribed "The Potters" and it almost brought Harry to tears.**

"**This … this this was from my mom?"**

"**Yes," Mrs. Dursley said "I don't know what it is supposed to do, but she said it would be most important that you got it before you turned 16."**

"**All right," Dumbledore said, "time to get you to HQ. Are you ready?"**

**Harry ran and gave Mrs. Dursley a hug before softly saying responding, "Yes."**


	2. Emotions revieled

"**All right, then take this portkey, It will take you to HQ," Dumbledore said. "I will talk to you in an hour. I have some business to take care of here."**

"**All right," Harry said, "see you at HQ." while taking the portkey.**

**As he laid his eyes on Grimmauld place for the first time since Sirius had died. he felt an upsurge of emotions inside him as he opened the door. As he walked to where his room was he felt a wave of guilt sweep over him. "If.. If.. If only I hadn't been so STUPID," he roared at himself, "he would still be alive!" With this thought, he reached his room, threw his stuff to the side and fell onto his bed. He felt tears starting to roll down his face, but he didn't care.**

"**Harry is …is that you?" a little voice whispered.**

"**Yes" he croaked as he wiped his face clear of tears.**

"**OH Harry," Ginny said while running to his side, "its okay."**

"**What's okay? I got my godfather killed!" Harry said, "I should have died instead."**

"**NOW DON'T YOU START THINKING THAT MISTER!" Ginny yelled as a very stern piercing look appeared on her face that would have made Voldemont cringe. "Just because someone dies for you doesn't mean it's your fault. It just goes to show you how much someone loves you… Just like your parents did."**

"**I just feel like everyone I love gets killed by him or his followers," Harry said while clutching Ginny's hand, "and I feel that it is better to not love anyone as it is a curse to the person I love."**

"**Harry James Potter don't you let me hear you say that again," Ginny shrieked. "To love is not a curse; It is a blessing as you are such a wonderful person. Don't blame yourself for what happens. It is Voldemont's fault not yours." Tears started running down her face.**

"**Why do you say that?" Harry asked while staring in disbelief at his friend - who also happened to look beautiful when mad, and thought, 'God, please let me love this girl in a peaceful world- Not one where I am a marked man… I cant love anyone 'till its over.'**

**'He really is clueless to a woman's feelings at times,' Ginny though wistfully, but all she said aloud was, "Because I know you and I wouldn't trade a day we have known each other for anything and the fact is ... Is that I..I… love you," she whispered so low he could barely hear her.**

"**You what?" he asked in shock. "I love you. I can't keep it hidden inside anymore," she said, "especially with the chance of you dying any day. I couldn't stand the thought of never telling you how I felt."**

"**Wow, I thought you were over me," Harry said. while thinking back to what Hermione had said to him before.**

"**I thought I was, too, but I realized that I still love you, even more as I got to know you" she said, "and I don't care about what you said about people who you love dying. I believe that you will beat him and we will be able to live our life in a time of peace and joy."**

**'I can't believe how much she has grown up without me realizing it,' Harry thought while looking her over. "I don't know what to say… I was just saying I could never love until he is gone," he said sadly.**

"**Well you don't have to say anything just kiss me," She said with a hunger in her voice and in her eyes. As they kissed they both felt fireworks going off at the touch of each other. Each feeling something deep inside that they had never felt before and both desperately willed it to never go away.**


	3. Grimmauld place

**Dumbledore walked into HQ after a little chat with the Dursleys and finally realized how badly Harry had been treated all of his life. He was very disappointed that he was the reason that Harry had lived there and had to go back every summer. "Dang Voldemont. It is because of you I have to hurt this boy and he will get hurt more if you succeed.' With these gloomy thoughts in his head he was surprised to find Harry in his room with a look of complete amazement on his face. 'With what he has to do he can even amaze me at times,' he thought while a sly grin crept across his face and the twinkle came back into his eyes.**

**"Well, you seem to have taken coming back here better then I thought you would," he said**

**"Huh? Uh, yeah, I guess I did," Harry said. 'Where the heck did he come from? He seems to be able to sneak in from anywhere,' Harry thought with a laugh.**

**"It seems like Voldemont is trying to take over the ministry," Dumbledore said, "and Fudge is trying to keep everything low key even though he has admitted He is back."**

**As anger surged though Harry's body while thinking about how messed up Fudge was, he said, "Well that figures. He would do anything to stay in power. Is he working with Voldemont or is it just the money from Malfoy? I guess that'd put him where he's working for Voldemont, too, I guess."**

**Dumbledore thought with amusement, 'This boy has more insight then most wizards twice his age,' while only saying, "It looks like he is only working with Malfoy, but that is bad enough since we don't have enough evidence to hurt Malfoy's name. We can't get him out till we do"**

**"Not enough evidence? HOW MUCH DO YOU NEED!" screamed Harry? "Everyone in the Order knows he is a Death Eater. Why isn't that enough?"**

**"Because he has such a high standing, it will take more than people arguing against him to fully convince everyone. We need to catch him in the act for him to stop being so influential," Dumbledore said. "There is an order meeting tonight, and I want you there."**

**"All right, but I am bringing my friends," Harry said.**

**"I expected no less," Dumbledore said with a chuckle, and then he left.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Weasley's, minus Ginny, and Hermione arrived in the afternoon of that day with hugs and everyone worrying about Harry till he said "THATS ENOUGH!" drawing shocked stares "I don't need you all frowning over me, I am not going to break that easily so stop it"**

**and it was at this point Ginny came walking down the stairs and calmly walked over to Harry and whispered in his ear "shhh they are doing it because they care about and don't want to see you hurt" while wrapping her arms around him in a comforting hug.**

**"Sorry" Harry said to everyone "but I really don't like being the center of attention and it was getting on my nerves and I am going to be all right I have you guys" with the slightest hint of a smile creeping on his face.**

**Mrs. Weasley spoke for everyone when she said "Harry dear we know you have gone though a lot and we will be there for you no matter what" while she was drawing him into a big hug.**

**With tears starting to form in his eyes he said "thank you .you have no clue how munch it means to me" it was then that Harry noticed that none of the Weasley's had a trunk and then rebreed how bare his room was when he dropped his trunk off in there and asked "where are you guys staying?"**

**Mrs. Weasley smiled sweetly and said, "at the burrow of course" and smile greatly when she added, "you will coming with us of course, and you need to be with your family.**

**"BUT..but.but.. How?" sputtered Harry "why can you go there this summer when you couldn't last summer?**

**"Because of the minister's change in his views on if Voldemont we can now put extra protection on the burrow now' Mrs. Weasley said sweetly "but if you don't want to go you can stay here"**

**With that comment Harry shuddered on the inside and said "no I think I would much rather stay with you guys"**

**"Not a problem Harry" Mrs. Weasley said.**


	4. The Order's surprise

**Disclamer. I dont one any of these chaters that are from the Harry Potter series **

**

* * *

**

**"I call this meeting to order," Albus Dumbledore said gravely, "I would like to introduce the newest members of the order of the Phoenix; Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron and Ginny Weasley." finished Albus fearing what was to come next.**

**"WHAT! Albus you have to be insane they are far too young, especially Ginny." Molly raged as her own daughter started to turn red with anger.**

**"Molly," started Dumbledore, but was interrupted by Harry.**

**"How can you say that? Voldemont has been after me since before I was born. We all saw just recently what happens when we are told half-truths or just told not to worry about it. When that happens we take what we know and make assumptions based on the facts that we know and take action. Not to mention the fact that out of the four of us the second most affected person is Ginny. He possessed her in her first year and had to grow up almost as fast as I have had to."**

**"But Harry, dear," Mrs. Weasley tried to interject, but was cut off by Harry.**

**"I mean this with respect, Mrs. Weasley really do but even if you try to keep us out of the order, I would still be in grave danger- as would the others because of being so close to me."**

**"Don't think like that, Harry. There is no way that we are in trouble because of you," Mr. Weasley said.**

**'Man, I wish that was true,' Harry though wishfully, and then said, "There is something you need to know about me and why Voldemont has been coming after me since I was born, and has tried to kill me 5 times in one form or another, but if anyone outside of us hears it, it would be very costly to us all."**

**"Harry, nothing said here will ever be spoken about outside of us," Dumbledore said warmly with his eyes shining brightly as he had a very good idea what he was going to say.**

**"Alright," Harry said haltingly while looking Mrs. Weasley directly in the eyes, "the prophecy that you guys where guarding all last year was about me and Voldemont, and it went like this:" taking a deep breath and remembering what was said less then two weeks ago,**

**"'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him. Born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives...The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies.'"**

**After he stopped, everyone was deathly quiet. Not a soul said anything, as they where too stunned to speak. They were all wondering the same thing; how could life throw so much grief unto one so young. They all resolved that they would stand by him no matter what and help him get though this burden that was placed unwillingly upon such a good man's shoulders. In Ron's word's," I've stuck by you this long mate, I'm not going anywhere." Ginny was lost in her own thoughts about the one she loved and how this was tearing him apart. She looked at Harry and saw the grief in his eyes and she had to use all of her willpower to not turn over to him and comfort him. She just wished that this meeting would get over with for she could have a talk with him and make feel a little better. With a mischievous laugh she thought, 'hey, I might even be able to snog him senseless before the night is over.'**

**After what seemed like an eternity to Harry- but in reality it was only a couple minutes- he then spoke. "That is why it is dangerous to be around me. It is him or me no matter what, and we all know how 'extras' are dealt with, and how he will kill anyone close to me to hurt me if he can't get me directly. If any of you don't want to be with me, I completely understand," he said this last part while looking at Ginny, hoping that she would understand that he wanted to be with her, but though that it would make her too big of a target. Every one in the room looked at Harry as if he was nuts. Harry was their friend, their brother, their son, and for one her lover, none of them where leaving him.**

**After this, all of the Weasley's, minus Ginny who was staring directly into Harry's eyes, looked at each other and gave a very slight nod to Mr. Weasley, who broke the silence. "Harry, the day you met Ron- when you two became the closest of friends- that was one of the happiest days of our lives, and we have thought of you as family ever since. Now that we know what you are going though, we will be here for you no matter what. While it may be you who has to finish off Voldemont, we will be there to back you up and take care of the Death Eaters for you."**

**Harry stood there, shocked. When he thought about telling everyone about the prophecy during the day, he had imagined several different reactions, from where they rejected him because he had to kill someone, to indifference but never in did he think he would have heard what he did, and it touched him very deeply and almost had him in tears. It seemed like he had lost control of his voice, and he couldn't manage anything but a gasped, "Thanks."**

**Suddenly Dumbledore said, "Does anyone object to these four joining?" After a moment, he continued, "Then welcome to the order." With that Fawkes came in with a piece of parchment and a quill, "By signing this, you are swearing to protect the light side with your life and to never speak of us to anyone." After everyone signed, he called out, "Severus, do you have anything to report on?"**

**"As you know, Voldemont has been attacking lower-level ministry members. I have just found out the reason for this. He is trying to get his spies that are in place to upper levels due to these attacks. He also is trying to get more of his followers to go in the lower levels to take over the ministry." Severus said, took a breath, and continued, "Voldemont is also planning a major attack near the end of summer. That is all I know as of now."**

**Albus stood up and said, "Thank you, Severus. That is it for this meeting. We will meet again in a few days. In the mean time, try and think of a way to stop the ministry from being taken over. "Albus finished sounding very worn out.**

**With that, the meeting broke up and people started leaving in groups of two to three. As Dumbledore went to leave, he walked over to Harry and said, "Harry I would like for you to have some training over the summer along with your friends."**

**"What kind of training, sir?" Harry asked.**

**"Training that will help you with the prophecy, and might save your friend's life," Dumbledore said.**

**"Alright, when do we start?" Harry asked warily.**

**"I have to set it up. I will contact you when it is all ready, but in the meantime enjoy your summer," Dumbledore said and then left HQ.**

**

* * *

**

**2InsanitiesIn1- why thank and it is so nice of you to put in a nice word for me to :D**

**Kittens Have Claws- thanks for those kind words. I have never written anything before (like this) and I am trying to use what you guys say**

**Yavinbase- again thanks for the kind words :D**

**CrazyNut- thanks for such a long and detailed review. Yes this is my first fan fic. In fact it is my first fix of anyknid so I am asking for my 3 betas to give me as much s possible in the detail part. I hope this chapter is better in your eyes.**

**lutte-luna - I am sorry but I am an American and I have never been with someone British. how can I write like a culture that I have never experienced? I am trying to get it like it would in Britain but it is hard to forget sometimes ;)**

**G.C. Smores- thanks for the kind words :D and I well keep it going as best as I can ;)**

**

* * *

****A/N well here it is. the next chapter I hope yall enjoy it. it is the longest by far so far :****D (about 400 words longer then ch. 3)it looks like i am going longer and longer per chapter and ill try and keep to it. I am in the final 2 weeks of the spring semester for my college so I don't know how much I will be able to write but I will try and get the next chapter ASAP. and please review and don't mind critizing me as long as it is constructive and will make the story better it is all good ENJOY **


	5. troubled emotions and fmaily reactions

**AN. sorry for the long wait between chapters guys but between writers block and the fact that I had finals for college didn't help at all either. I will try and update with the next chapter faster.

* * *

**

**The week after Harry and friends first Order meeting was spent  
cleaning up the burrow and the yard. When the cleaning was finally  
done Hermione and Ron wanted to have some "study time" so that left  
Harry and Ginny the perfect opportunity to have a picnic alone. **

**About an hour before lunch time the young couple asked Mrs. Weasley if she  
could pack them a picnic basket so they could enjoy the bright sun and  
warm weather. As they approached a very large tree they laid out a  
blanket to sit on and set out their lunch. They quietly enjoyed  
their lunch without talking much. As Ginny finished off the last of  
her sandwich she went and snuggled against Harry, who was leaning against the  
tree. It was a perfect summer afternoon with a light breeze and not a  
cloud in the sky. Harry was in deep thought when Ginny interrupted him by  
saying "Penny for your thoughts ?" knowing the muggle saying from Herminie.**

**  
"I'm thinking about how perfect this feels, you laying in my arms out here, it almost  
makes me forget that there is a war going on " Harry said softly while  
looking directly into her eyes. "I never realized how good it could  
feel to have a girlfriend."**

**"Well its about time you found out." Ginny said with a mock angry voice  
"You know last year was one of my best years in school even with that  
bitch making all that ruckus."**

**"What ?Why was it that way?" Harry asked bewildered.**

**"Because I finally got to know the real you" Ginny said simply**

**"Well I was kind of surprised about how close we did get last year but  
I guess getting over that crush helped." Harry said with a teasing  
voice.**

**Ginny laughed softly at that and then said "Yes it did but you know it  
also made me fall heads over heels for you."**

**Harry stared at here in shock, his mouth gapping like a goldfish as her  
words hit home. A little bit later he finally recovered enough to  
stutter out "but.. but.. how? Why?"**

**"Because you are you. Very caring, loyal, stubborn, not to mention a body  
that woman will kill too get a hold of." Ginny said while batting her  
eyes at him.**

**"What!" Harry exclaimed "they wouldn't the couldn't no.. no.. no … I  
did not just hear that." said Harry with an indignant face.**

**Ginny was laughing so hard her side was hurting. Once she finally  
calmed down she smiled at Harry and then said "yes they would" and  
then added "but you don't have to worry about that now since your  
mine."**

**"Oh is that so Miss. Weasley" Harry said smirking "What will you do then?"  
As Ginny tilted her head up she whispered "This," and then kissed him  
softly on the lips. It seemed like forever to the young couple as they  
snogged each other senseless, but in realty it was only ten minutes  
when they broke off both saying wow .**

**After a couple of minutes of just enjoying there time together in  
silence Harry had to ask the one question that had been on his mind  
even before they first kissed "Ginny I wanted to ask you something  
that will most likely get you mad but please answer me honestly as it  
has been bothering me for awhile now"**

**Ginny looked at him and said "I'll try my best Harry"**

**Harry took a deep breath and then blurted out what has been on his  
mind since he found out about the prophecy. **

**"How can you be with me when you know my life is going to end in murder or have to murder  
someone to be able to live freely, while also knowing that Voldemort  
will go after the ones that are closest to me. I wish I could bring  
Ron and Hermione out of that danger but he already knows about them  
and there is nothing I can do about that but he doesn't know about you  
and how much I feel for you and that scares the hell out of me that he  
would go after you just to get me."**

**Ginny started to get very angry as he started off and it only got  
worse until he told her how scared he was for her and her family and  
that made her mentally swear 'damn this all.'**

**It took her a few moments to gather up all of her thoughts and to express how she feels for him.  
"Harry I know you have to kill Voldemort and your going to and I know  
that is tearing you apart on the inside even though he is probably the  
one that deserves it the most and that is one of the things I think is  
the best of you. You care for everyone ,even your enemies who are out  
to kill you, you are one of the most compassion man I have ever know.  
As for being in danger for being close to you yes it will probably  
make number one on his hit list below you but I don't care as I would  
be in danger even if I wasn't close to you as he does know that we are  
all against him and I will fight him no matter what. At least being  
with you I can enjoy being with the person my heart beats for, the  
person who makes me feel the safest, the happiest."**

**As she finished they sat in silence as each absorbed what the other  
said. After a few minutes Harry finally broke off the silence when he  
said "I guess I can understand what you said but I have a nagging  
feeling inside that I don't deserve to feel like this and mainly with  
you as I know I didn't treat you that well especially after your first  
year I should have been a better friend then I was and pretty much  
ignored you not to mention last year and how I acted with Cho"**

**Ginny simply stated "no you treated me just fine. I was a little girl  
who had a crush that wouldn't let me get to know the real you and  
believed all the books about you. It took until last year to be able  
to finally get over it and get to know the real you and learn that  
there is no one alive that is perfect and have a perfect life like  
thought when I first met you. So you better stop thinking that as if  
there is anyone who doesn't deserve the other in the relationship it  
is me who doesn't deserve you" Ginny finished off with a small voice**

**"WHAT!" Harry exclaimed "why don't you think you deserve me?"**

**"Your Harry Potter. You could have any woman you want and I am just  
little ol Ginny Weasley who is anything but pretty, smart" Ginny said  
softly afraid that by telling him this he would see it and leave her.**

**"Ginny you are the most beautiful witch I have ever seen , and although  
you are no Hermione, although there is no else is there, you are dam  
smart and you need to stop thinking you are not good enough"  
When Ginny hear this she threw her arms around Harry's neck and kissed  
him soundly on his lips with tears glinting in her eyes. Then they  
just sat there holding each other not wanting it to end but just like  
all things must it did. As they where packing up Ginny said "you know  
we are going to have to tell my family about us."**

**Harry shuddered at this thought and said in a small voice "do we have  
to? I mean you know how your brothers can get about you"**

**Ginny laughed at this and then said "Well they have know you for  
almost 6 years now and think of you as family anywise so it shouldn't  
be too bad but it will only get worse the longer we go without telling  
them"**

**"Oh all right we'll tell them tonight during dinner as long as you  
protect me from any stray curses."**

**Laughing as she picked up the last of there launch she said "Oh I  
think you can handle," smirking at the horror struck look on his face  
"Well on second though ill be by your side."**

**At this Harry came up and kissed her and held his arms around her and  
said "Then I guess ill be all right then."**

**As Harry was doing this Ron saw them and he was shocked to say the  
least. To look at him you would have thought of a goldfish with the  
way he was opening and shutting his mouth. Then he started to get  
angry he thought 'what the heck does he think he is doing to my little  
sister! She isn't old enough to date anyone' with that though going  
though his mind he shouted "WHAT THE BLODDY HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"**

**As Harry and Ginny both heard Ron's voice they both groaned and both  
thought 'why the hell did he have to find out this way?'**

**Harry answered Ron in a calm voice that made Ron shiver "I am giving  
my girlfriend a hug and yes I did say girlfriend."**

**At this Ron shouted "AND WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING? MY  
BABY SISTER ISN'T OLD ENOUGH TO HAVE A BOYFRIEND!"**

**"She is only a year younger then you Ron. And she has been able to  
protect herself for a long time now. I thought you said she needed to  
find someone better? If am not good enough for her then who is? I am  
still your best friend Ron but you seem to think that she can't live  
her own life and that is where you are WRONG! And for your information  
I know what you two where doing during your little "study session" and  
while me and Hermione might not be brother and sister by blood I  
conceder her as a sister and do you see me making a big deal over what  
you two are doing?" Harry said in a calm voice. This completely un-nerved Ron.  
"Now if you have nothing else to say would you please excuse us we  
need to bring this back to the house." said Harry as Ginny and he left leaving a  
speechless Ron by the tree.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When Harry and Ginny got back to the burrow they found a worried Mrs. Weasley.  
When they entered she found them and gave them a trademark Weasley hug  
,aka almost bone breaking hard, and then she started to scold them.  
"Where is the blazes where you two? You where gone for 2 hours! A little  
lunch isn't supposed to last that long! You had me worried sick. What if  
you two where attacked. "**

**Harry and Ginny's eyes where wide when they heard how long they where  
gone and traded a look and nodded to each other and then Ginny said  
"Mom we need to talk to you" and after seeing a lot of order members  
there added "in privet please."**

**"Alright dears" Mrs. Weasley said "but you two have better have a good explanation!"  
After they made there way into Ginny's room ,which was empty as  
Hermione was out doing her homework, Mrs. Weasley said "What do you  
two need to tell me that you don't want everyone else to here?"**

**Ginny said "It's not so much we don't want them to hear we just don't  
want to tell them right now. We want to calm you down first and tell  
you what we where doing." Mrs. Weasley nodded at this and then Ginny  
continued "Well we did enjoy your lunch first and then me and Harry  
had a long talk about what we fear for each other since me and him are  
now a couple."  
"Your what?" asked Mrs. Weasley in a shocked voice "How? When did this happen?"**

**This is when Harry first spoke "The day of the order meeting. When I  
first got here I wasn't doing sop well and she comforted me and we  
shared how we felt about each other and today we talked about how I  
fear for her and having her so close with everything that happens to  
me." **

**"And how I felt that I wasn't good enough for him" Ginny butted in  
and then they both said "But we worked it out and we where planning on  
telling everyone during dinner tonight but Ron showed up and found out  
before anyone else."**

**"And he got mad but was left speechless by the  
time I got done with talking to him." Harry said.**

**"All right, " Mrs. Weasley said a grin on her face "I wont tell anyone  
if you say it tonight at dinner."**

**"We will mom." Ginny said**

**Then Mrs., Weasley started to leave and then as she was about to close  
the door she said "and I am so happy for you two."**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**As Harry and Ginny sat in the girls room they where talking about how they **

**where gonna break it to the Weasleys. Mrs. Weasley had already came by **

**to tell them dinner was almost done and that Ron had already came back but**

**she made him keep his mouth shut till they told them. They decided that the **

**best way would be to just sit next to each other and then tell the whole family**

**once everyone was sitting down eating. Harry and Ginny came walking down**

**the stairs hand in hand and went to sit together before everyone else was **

**sitting. to Harry's right was Hermione and to Ginny's left was the twins, across **

**from Harry was Bill with Ron across from Hermione and Charlie across from Ginny.**

**Mr. and Mrs. Weasley was at the ends of the tables. As Mrs. Weasley was setting **

**down the last of her roast beef along with her roast potatoes.**

**Ginny took this time as everyone was filling there plates "I want to let you all know **

**that Harry and I are now a couple" she said with a smile on her face while saying it. **

**At this the room fell dead quiet and Bill and Ron both where shooting death glares **

**Harrys way and the twins where smiling along with MR. and Mrs. Weasley and **

**Charlie was sitting there with a dumbfounded look. Bill shouted "YOUR WHAT!"**

**and Harry replied "we are a couple now" with a slight grin on his face. With this both**

**Ron and Bill lost control and started throwing there food at Harry. As the first piece **

**of roast beef hit Harry squarely in the face Ginny was shocked and the yelled "WHAT**

**DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" and the twins yelled "Lay off him it's the same **

**Harry we have know for 5 years" and then when they kept throwing the food at Harry**

**the twins decided to take Harry's side and started to throw there dinner at Bill and **

**Ron while Hermione was shooting death glares at Ron. This continued for a few **

**minutes with he twins, Charlie, Harry and Ginny throwing food at Bill and Ron **

**who where the only ones who thought that Ginny shouldn't be dating. **

**"ENOUGH" roared Mrs. Weasley "RON, Bill I expect a better attitude out of you two!.**

**Ginny is 15 now and old enough to make her own decions. Charlie, Fred, George good **

**for you that you have a brain in those heads of yours. Ginny Harry I am so happy for the **

**two of you. Mr. Weasley added "Harry I have though of you as a son since I first met **

**you and am happy for the two of you. Then Mrs. Weasley said now you two ,while looking**

**at Ron and Bill, go get cleaned up and CALM DONW!" With this Bill and Ron both **

**stomped off with murderous looks on there faces**

**

* * *

**

**anonymousfrog - I hope you like the plot of the story so far. I know the grammar on the first chapters aren't the best but I have been getting better and I hope you will continue to read on**

**IamSirusgrlthanks for saying even with all my mistakes that you like my story. if the offer stills stands I will take it up if none of my 3 betas can take it due to being to busy I might take it up as you cant have it looked at too many time can you?**

**nightwing 509 well I hope you like this chapter a lot too as both of them show what they feel inside**

**Helen Sigma :D wow thanks I cant believe I am getting that kind of praise (Ps with spell check I try but my puter doesn't have word though :'( )**

**hershykat well here is the update you asked for ;) hope you are enjoying it. **

**sempracaveas03 I don't know why you chose to read my story if you are so dead set against it you might believe in Harry/Hermione but to me that would be a brother sister paring which I will not DO!. if you don't like harry/ginny and Ron/Hermione then do not read my story. this is what I believe should happen and will happen and if you don't like it then DONT READ IT. look you have your view and I have mine if you don't like it that is your choice and I am not going to force my view on you but don't try and force yours on me.

* * *

**

**all right I am gonna try and update faster from now on but I cant guarantee anything. oh and before I forget I need to thank the 3 people who have beta-ed this story for me. MR Yavinbase, Mrs. insanity from 2instiesin1 Chris. thanks you three for being there to toss ideas around with and making sure I don't have too many of my usual typos (and trust me on ims it can get bad lol) and thanks to all who have reviewed and please review for I know what you guys think :D**

**oh i edited the first chapters of the stories hope plus fixed an erro i made in the first chapter. Harrys is sapopsed to get his pendent when he turned 16 NOT 17 and it now shows that. **


	6. The Will

**AN **sorry for the long wait between chapters guys. i have had lots of personal probles to sort though lately (and its gotten so bad i have been thretened to have both my internet connection taken away and being kicked out of the house.) it is on the up swing hopefully. for the long wait you get the logest chapter so far at 3582 words. hope you enjoy a little suprise i have in here. my betas though it was a funny twist.

* * *

The day after Harry and Ginny told the Weasleys about their relationship was tense, with Bill and Ron both still vary angry with Harry and all of the other Weasleys. Hermione wasn't even speaking to Ron after their row, because she thought he was being the biggest prat in the world. The day after the big food fight they had had one of there biggest arguments ever. It was a bright and sunny Saturday, very peaceful aside from the fight.

"What is your problem with Harry going out with Ginny?" Hermione asked while giving him once of her fiercest glares.

"She is too young to date anyone," Ron said while giving her a murderous glare of his own.

"WHAT?" screeched Hermione, who happened to be 15 until her birthday the next month. "Then I guess I am too young to be dating you then, huh?"

With that, Ron stopped dead in his tracks, his whole face turned bright red, and he mumbled something that Hermione couldn't hear.

"What was that?" Hermione asked. "If you are going to say something, then you would do well to say it where people can hear you."

"FINE," Ron yelled, "it's different with you as you are about ready to turn sixteen and she just turned fifteen a month ago!"

"Your point is? If I am old enough to date you, then she is old enough to date Harry! Who just happens to be your best mate. Now why don't you trust him?"

"It's not that I don't trust Harry its just that she is TOO YOUNG!"

"Look, she is old enough to make her own decisions and you are going to have to deal with it."

"BUT… but I CAN'T! She's my little sister- I have to protect her!"

"NO she is grown up already. She has had to deal with a lot of stuff that has made her grow up faster then she should have. And until you realize that, there will no more us time."

With that, Hermione left a sputtering Ron standing by their tree wondering what he was doing wrong.

Later that same Saturday, the twins, along with Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley , and Charlie were plotting a prank on Ron and Bill.

Fred started it off by saying, "We have created a new product, and we think-"

George finished, "that we should give it an extra practice run on those gits."

"Yes, it has been tested and has worked flawlessly," came Fred.

"It will change them into Snape and won't change them back until they have the antidote." Both twins smirked at this.

"Oh yes, and we won't give it to them 'until they change their minds about Ginny and Harry, now will we?" Mrs. Weasley said.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea."

"And we will let you have the antidote and the powder so you can put it into their drinks for dinner," Fred and George chorused together.

"They won't know what hit them, now will they," Mrs. Weasley chuckled.

* * *

At dinner that night, there were two very nervous people, five excited ones, and two very pissed off people. Harry and Ginny were the nervous pair, while Bill and Ron were still pissed off, and everyone else was wondering if tonight was the night that Mrs. Weasley was to start the prank on Bill and Ron. In the middle of the family dinner, Ginny shrieked, "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" while glancing at the spot where Bill and Ron were sitting. This caught the attention of everyone else sitting at the table. Harry was staring open-mouthed at the sight of two copies of his worst teacher at Hogwarts sitting across from him. Meanwhile, the twins, Charley, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were silently laughing at the looks on Harry, Ginny, Ron and Bill's bewildered faces. Mrs. Weasley said, "Nothing is going on here, and you better watch your language young lady," while giving her a look that communicated they would talk later.

* * *

Later on that night, Harry and Ginny went to talk to Mrs. Weasley to find out what was going on. When they saw her cleaning up they asked her, "What happened during dinner?"

"Oh, just a little prank. Nothing to worry about."

"WHAT!" both Harry and Ginny exclaimed, shocked at the fact that strict Mrs. Weasley would condone a prank of any sort.

She responded, chuckling to herself, "That's right, and it would be a good idea if you shut your mouth about it, otherwise it won't work."

"Alright."

At that precise moment, they were interrupted by a scream, and everyone broke down laughing.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Snape look-alike one yelled. "I LOOK LIKE SNAPE!"

"Honey, I have no clue what you're talking about. You look just fine to me. You must be imagining things."

"ARGGGGGGGG! I AM NOT IMAGINING IT!"

"Continue, and you're going to wake everyone up. Now get up to bed, all of you, and get to sleep."

* * *

Sunday, July 24th brought a couple of mad Weasleys to their senses. It had been a week since Bill and Ron were both turned into Snape, and they had kept that way. They figured that since it was Harry, after all, they shouldn't be too angry.

"Harry, can I talk to you? Ginny, you too," Ron and Bill asked.

Glancing at each other, they said, "Whatever you guys have to say, you can say to everyone in the room." Which, at that moment, meant the twins, Charlie, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, along with Harry and Ginny.

Bill started off. "I'm sorry, Ginny, but I just don't want to see you hurt, and I overreacted. And Harry, I know you're better then all of the other blokes out there, and I should have realized that from the beginning."

Ron said, "Guys, the same goes for me. I was being an over-protective git, and I should have known better."

Ginny and Harry looked at each other with knowing grins, and they both said, "Yes, it hurt that you guys didn't see this sooner, but like they say, 'better later than never.'"

After this, the whole family was back to the way it was, besides Bill and Ron's altered appearance. That soon changed, though, as Molly gave them the antidote during dinner, and they both shrieked with delight when they saw themselves in the mirror instead of the greasy git.

For breakfast the next day, there was a surprise visitor. Dumbledore came by to talk to Harry. He quickly let it all out, trying keep the promise he had made at the end of Harry's fifth year. "Harry, I have two things I need to discuss with you. One you won't want to deal with, but must. The other is what I talked to you about at the order meeting. Which would you like first?"

"Um, I think I would rather get the unpleasant stuff out of the way."

"Alright, Harry. Sirius' will is going to be read this Friday, and you need to be there along with your friends."

"Do I have to? I don't want it! Every time I see any of it, it'll bring up memories too painful."

"If you don't take what you were given, then the death eaters will get it through the Malfoys and Bellatrix Lestrange, since they are heirs of the Black family."

"NO! There is no bloody way I will let them have anything!"

"Alright, Harry. The readings will take place this Friday at 9:00 AM, and everyone will need to be there."

"I will be there," Harry said grumpily, "but only to keep it away from those death eaters."

"The second thing I need to discuss with you is summer training for you and your friends. I have found a perfect place for it but I need to know how many people you want there."

"Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna are the only ones I want from school, and maybe the twins, since they had to leave school early."

"I trust you will write letters to all that are not here and tell them to be ready August 1, as I will be getting it started then."

"Yes, sir. I'll see you Friday morning."

"See you Friday, Harry."

The rest of the week leading up to the reading of the will was a mix of emotions for Harry. He was filled with excitement at the fact that they were going to start training soon. Neville and Luna had both written back that they would join him, and the time he was spending alone with Ginny was pleasant, but he was also full of sadness, now that it had completely hit him that Sirius was really gone.

Thursday night found Harry and Ginny cuddling in the boys' room, while Hermione and Ron were in the girls' room.

"I don't want to be there tomorrow, Gin, but I don't want those death eaters to get it, either," Harry said softly.

"It will be alright, love; you will have all of us there with you, and he will always be with you," Ginny said, while putting her hand on his chest.

"I know, but I … Sirius was the only person who was ever there for me as a parent, and now he's gone because of Voldemort."

"I know, love. Life hasn't been fair, but you know he wouldn't want you to sit down and give up because he is gone. He would want you to live and be happy and enjoy life, even with everything happening to you."

"I know, Gin, but it's so hard sometimes. Especially at night, when I have my nightmares. All I see is him going though that veil and, it's getting to me."

"Then let's give your mind something else to focus on, why don't we," Ginny said with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes as she leaned in to give him a kiss.

When their lips touched, it sent shivers down both their spines. The feel of her soft full lips on his made Harry forget about everything that was wrong in the world. For those precious few minutes, he felt like any normal 15 year old did while kissing his girlfriend. Far too soon for both of them it they broke apart breathless, with very awe struck smiles on there faces, for it was the best snogging session that either had ever experienced. It was time to go to bed as they all had an early morning ahead of them.

The morning of the day that Sirius's will was to be read dawned bright and sunny. Everyone at headquarters got up early to get ready and have breakfast before heading down to Gringotts.

The group- consisting of Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Remus, Tonks, the twins, and Dumbledore- arrived at the main lobby of Gringotts at 8L45 A.M. Dumbledore bid everyone a good morning. As 9 A.M. rolled around Griphook came by and told everyone, "It is time. Follow me." They went into a room in the back of the bank. When they got there, Griphook said, "This is the official reading of one Sirius Orion Black who has recently departed this world. Will each of you call present when your name is called."

"Harry Potter."

"Here."

"Ginny Weasley."

"Here."  
"Remus Lupin."  
"Here."

This continued until everyone present was called. At this time Griphook called up an image of Sirius that was frozen in place. Then he said "Begin."

Almost at once the image started talking.

I, Sirius Orion Black, of sound body and mind, do hereby declare all other wills/testaments in my name null and void.

To continue with this will I need the designated person to read off the amount of galleons in the vault.

At this, Griphook said "The black family vault has a total of 285,000,000 galleons plus other family heirlooms.

With this, the image of Sirius continued on.

To Mr. Ronald Weasley, I leave 7- equals to 19,950,000 galleons. If he isn't of age at the time of my death, it is to be locked until he has come of age. A trust fund of 15,000 galleons will be set up for him until he is of age. You have been there for Harry when I couldn't be. You have stuck with him through thick and thin. You also have one of the most strategic minds I have ever known. Use it to help Harry out and get you all out alive. Oh, and your witch might not be there if you wait too much longer. The sooner you ask, the better off you will be.

To Ms. Hermione Granger I leave 7, which equals 19,950,000 galleons. If she isn't of age at the time of my death it is to be locked until she comes of age. A trust fund of 15,000 galleons will be set up for her until she is of age. You are Harry's sister in every way other than blood. There is a bond between you two that nothing can break. You're also the smartest witch of your age. Don't ever let that bond between you three ever break and use that cleverness to get out of the stickiest situations. We all know of a certain wizard that you have fallen for, but he is too scared to make the first move, so it will be up to you.

To Fred and George Weasley, I leave 7, which equals 19,950,000 galleons. You two have some of the brightest minds and greatest jokes. Keep thinking up the pranks as we all are going tp need them as the war goes on.

To Mr. And Mrs. Weasley: I leave you 20, which equals 57,000,000 Galleons. You have brought Harry into your house with loving arms. You were there when he needed you the most. You have been his family when he had no clue what it was like to be in a loving family and I will always be thankful for that.

To Remus Lupin: I leave 15, equalling 42,750,00 galleons. You are the last Maurader. You have been there from day one. Take care of Harry now that I am gone. I ask that you become Harry's guardian until he is of age. If the ministry won't let you, I would hope that you help a redheaded family take care of him. Don't let the wolf inside you rule everything. Finding a woman to help hold it will make your life much more bearable.

To Ms. Ginny Weasley, I leave 7 which equals 19,950,000 galleons. If she isn't of age at the time of my death it is to be locked until she comes of age. A trust fund of 15,000 galleons will be set up for her until she is of age. Be strong young one. We all know that the guy you want wants you but is too noble to let it show. Make him know that loving someone is the best way to live his life.

To Mr. Albus Dumbledore: I leave you 7 , which equals 9,950,000 galleons. We might have disagreed on a lot of things but you were one to always fight for the light and you better use this gold to help with a group of old light people.

And finally, to my godson, Harry Potter: I leave you 30 which equals 85,500,000 galleons, and all of the possessions that is in the Black family vault. If he isn't of age at the time of my death it is to be locked until he comes of age. A trust fund of 15,000 galleons will be set up for him until he is of age. I am hoping with all of my heart that I died protecting you. Harry, I loved you like my own son, and don't you be blaming yourself. We all make our own choices, and I chose to do what led to my death. Also, don't be afraid of letting someone into your heart. It will make your life seem much brighter, trust me. And I think we all know all know of a redheaded witch who would love to be that one. Your parents would be so proud of the way you have handled your life but don't push everyone away.

My final message to everyone is to enjoy life and live life to the fullest, as you never know when you will lose the ones closest to you.

End of will.

With that, the image disappeared. Everyone had tears in their eyes. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were crying the hardest. Harry was having trouble controlling his emotions, as he thought that it showed a sign of weakness. Just as the tears were about ready to fall Mrs. Weasley came over, and grabbed him into a motherly embrace and they both cried together.

Griphook stood, and said, "Will everyone in the will come and sign here for it all to become official and binding." They all signed and then left Gringotts. They were heading towards the ice cream shop when they all heard the popping of people apparating in around them. Hundreds of white-masked people were now in Diagon alley.

Almost at once, the group pulled out their wands and was in fighting position, and the first curse flew. From whom it was shot, nobody could tell, but instantly there were hundreds of curses flying in the air. If it wasn't so dangerous, one could just imagine the beauty of it, hundreds of different colors from blue, yellow, red, and even green. Both sides were taking heavy casualties, and then Harry and Dumbledore both shot out the most powerful spells that they knew. Almost at once, about 50 death eaters were out of the fight from those two spells alone. A few minutes after that, the screaming death eaters fled from the scene, rather risking the Dark Lord's wrath then being caught between the people already in Diagon Alley, and the Aurors that were now pouring into the fight.

As the last of the death eaters left, the group- now battered and bloody- took in there soundings. Most of the businesses were on fire. There were bodies scattered all over the ground from both sides. Some were dead, some just knocked out, and others were just barely alive. As they took this all in, they realized just how lucky they all were to be alive. It was the biggest attack staged so far, and they where reeling from it. Dumbledore grabbed a rock off the ground, and told everyone to grab hold; they where going to Hogwarts to have all of their injuries taken care of. He muttered the spell "portus," and they were off.

As soon as Madam Pomfrey saw the group, she ordered them all to beds, and hustled off to get the potions that she needed.

Out of them all, Tonks was the one injured the most. She had cuts all over her body and was unconscious due to blood loss, also having a broken leg. A massive dose of blood replenishing potion was administered and then Madam Pomfrey muttered several spells to make sure there was no internal bleeding, which thank goodness for them there wasn't, and then healed up the cuts on her. She then went to each person and healed their cuts and gave them all a warning to take it easy the rest of the day.

They spent the rest of the day in the hospital wing watching over Tonks, waiting for her to wake up. Remus was pacing around her bed wondering if he was going to lose the one he loved.

Harry and Dumbledore left around noon to talk about what happened.

Dumbledore said, "Harry I believe this was targeted at you and your friends, since you got the gold that Voldemort feels should be his, especially since the Malfoys are with him and they didn't get any gold."

"Well, I think this just proved that training for us all is going to be a good thing so we can end this war sooner rather than later, so fewer innocent people get killed."

"I see what you mean, Harry, but we must not rush it. We will only have one chance to get this right, and if we don't, we all will lose in the end," Dumbledore said with the twinkle almost gone from his eyes.

"I know, sir, but I can't help but feel responsible for all the people that get hurt while I am getting ready." Harry said with a very sad look on his face.

"I understand, but you have to remember, young one, that if you lose, then everyone will die. It is better to let some innocent people die rather than everyone. I know that it is a hard choice to make, but it is what we have had handed to us, and we need to pick up the cards, and make the best hand that we can with it."

"I wish I could be as sure of it as you are, sir, but I will do my best."

"That is all we can ask for, Harry. That is all we can ask out of all of us."

* * *

IamSiriusgrln thanks for the good words for the last chapter. and i think i might have to take you up on the offer with the next chapter as i am planing on haveing it out before HBP comes out and my betas are all on a trip now so cant send it to them :)

Nightwing 509 hehe i thought it was a nice little tidbit to add in hehe. i hope ya like the prank i put in here and who pulled it off ;) and thanks for staying with me for how long it takes between chapters.

* * *

well there it is hope you enjoy it and i have allready gotten pertty far into chapter 7(a first that i have started on the next chapter before haveing the last one posted ;) ) I a planing (hopeing) that i can have chapter 7 out before HBP comes out no garentees but that is what i am trying to do. as always please leave reviews as i love them just like any author does. and for those people that have me on alerts/favs i thank you as i know it helps spread the stroy :) ty to all of those that take the time to read this work. 


	7. Harrys best birthday ever

**Tonks woke up from her coma the next day. She was **

**still weak from her injuries but at least she was  
still alive. Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, the twins,  
MR. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, and Charlie came to visit  
her in rounds while Remus stayed by her side the whole  
time. Dumbledore happened to come by while Harry and  
Ginny where there by her side.  
**

**"Good afternoon Harry, Miss. Weasley, Tonks I hope you  
are feeling better then this morning." Dumbledore said**

**"Good afternoon sir" both Ginny and Harry said at the  
same time  
**

**Tonks smiled and said "well it would be just peachy if  
I was allowed out of this bed"  
**

**With a laugh Dumbledore replied "Madam Pomfrey would  
get very upset if I let you do that and you know that"**

**With that Tonks started grumbling about how se was  
fine and needing to get back to work  
**

**"Alas that is what I have come here to talk to you  
about. Minister Fudge somehow caught hold that I was  
going to be training Harry over the summer and is  
making me take a couple of aurors and you are one of  
them along with Kingsley Shacklebolt. So you two will  
be feeding him miss-information"  
**

**Tonks was shocked at how dumb the Minster was being  
and that he would pick her as one to go with Harry's  
training. Harry and Ginny was sitting there shocked  
that Fudge found out they where training and that he  
was stupid enough to let two aurors that was with  
Dumbledore with them.  
"that is all for today just rest up as we are all  
leaving Monday"   
"Yes sir" Ginny, Harry, and Tonks said at the same  
time.**

**

* * *

**

**The next day found all of the Weasleys at the burrow  
preparing it for Harry's first birthday party. Mrs.  
Weasley was up earlier then normal so she could have  
all of the food ready on time. Around noon Harry  
finally came down from his room and was shocked to see  
what the burrow looked like.  
**

**There were streamers all over the place with a banner  
here and there all wishing Harry a happy birthday. It  
shocked Harry to the core that these people can care so  
much for him even with what he had to do in his life,  
with how much danger being close to him could cause.  
He felt an upsurge of love for all at this very moment  
and he knew right then and there that no matter what  
it took no matter how much pain he had to go though he  
was going to beat tom before he could harm these  
people.  
**

**When he got to the kitchen he was shocked to seen all  
of the Weasleys (minus Percy who still hadn't talked  
to his family) Remus, Tonks, Neville, Luna, and most  
of the order there. When they all saw him at the  
doorway they all shouted "Happy Birthday Harry!" and  
Harry's face broke into a huge grin. He went and set  
down and got some sandwiches that were set out for  
anyone could take it.  
**

**The afternoon went on with everyone talking laughing  
and having a good time. Everyone that was there forgot  
about the war for one precious afternoon. In the  
burrow there was no war, no prophecy, no worrying  
about who will die and who will live for that one  
glorious day.  
**

**Around 4 PM Mr. Weasley called for everyone's  
attention "I believe it is time for the man of the  
hour to open some presents!" with a big old grin on  
his face.  
**

**Harry's face showed nothing but shock when he saw the  
large pile of presents sitting there on the table  
behind Mr. Weasley. With the sun starting to set on  
another fine summer day Harry started to go though his  
large pile of presents. From most of the people in the  
order he got various books on defense against the dark  
arts, which he would need to study over the next  
month, from Remus he got a journal that the marauders  
planned out there pranks. Dumbledore sent Harry a  
brand new pensive for he can work out his thoughts  
better. Hermione got him a muggle radio that had been  
charmed to work around magic and pick up the magic  
radio station. Ron got him a new wizards chess set.  
Ginny gave him a ring that had a heart shaped emerald  
with the words "ill always be there for you" around  
the stone. The best gift in Harry's mind was the one  
Mr. and Mrs. Weasley gave him.  
**

**"Harry dear would you please come with us" Mrs.  
Weasley said  
**

**"Sure" and Harry followed her into the kitchen where  
the clock that showed where all of the Weasleys where  
at. As soon as Harry saw it he knew there was  
something different about it. Last time he looked at  
it there were only 9 hands on it, but now there was a  
tenth on there. The one for Percy was at "in Exile"  
while the ones for MR. Weasley, Ron, Ginny, Mrs.  
Weasley, Fred and George, Bill and Charlie was at  
home. The new hand was also pointing at home and to  
Harry's shock there was his face and name on that  
hand.  
**

**Harry turned around to face both MR. And Mrs. Weasley  
with tears in his eyes and said "thank you that means  
so much to me"  
**

**"We have thought of you as a son since you first came  
here Harry and this just makes it official in our  
hearts and minds" "Mr. Weasley said**

**"No matter what Harry we will be there with you NO  
MATTER WHAT" Mrs. Weasley said as she went to give  
Harry a big hug.**

**

* * *

**

**FLASHBACK day after Harry's first order meeting  
**

**"Arthur what should we get Harry for his birthday?"  
**

**"I don't know Molly I don't think there is much of  
material things that we can get him that he would like  
especially with what we found out at the last order  
meeting"  
**

**"That's IT!"  
**

**"What dear?"  
**

**"we need to get a new hand to put on the clock and put  
Harry on it"  
**

**"that's brilliant dear brilliant"  
END FLASHBACK**

**

* * *

**

**After all the presents where opened it was time for  
the cake. Mrs. Weasley brought out a huge chocolate  
cake with Cherry icing and big red letters saying  
"Happy 16th Harry" as Harry blew out the candles he  
wished with all of his heart that everyone that was at  
the party would survive the war.  
**

**After the cake was gone Remus pulled Harry aside and  
said "Harry you know that pensive you got could be  
used as great party entertainment"   
**

**"How?"  
**

**"by having people put in funny memories and letting  
everyone see them"  
**

**"Sounds like fun but I don't think I will be sharing I  
don't have too many happy memories.  
**

**"I think you will find that there are people out there  
who would love to see some of the things you have done  
but you don't have to share if you don't want to"  
Remus said, and then shouted "gather round everyone we  
got some memories to share.  
**

**It turned out to be a blast for everyone. The Twins  
shred how they let lose the fireworks and the swamp  
during there infamous last year at Hogwarts. Remus  
showed a couple of pranks that the marauders pulled,  
of which included one where James, Lily, Remus,  
Sirius, and Moony pranked all of the other Hogwarts  
houses to where bright red one day, while the rat worm  
tail was in the hospital wing after being bullied by a  
couple of Slytherin bullies. It was now approaching  
seven at night everyone was asking Harry to share the last  
memory and he kept saying "NO! I have no happy  
memories" but they all instead him on sharing at least  
one of his adventures. Harry kept saying no especially  
when they where saying to show the chamber of secrets  
to them. **

**He told them flat out "If Ginny doesn't want  
to see it then I am not going to show it since she  
went though so much because of it"  
**

**"Harry please show it to me so I can put it in the  
past. It still haunts my nightmares sometimes because  
I never saw Rid... Riddle actually die." Ginny said  
almost shaking in fear by the time she was done.  
**

**"You sure Ginny?"  
**

**"yes Harry I am I need to see Riddle die"   
**

**"All right for this one we will go in groups. I Ginny,  
Ron, Hermione, and Remus will be the first group" and  
with that Harry put his want to his head and extracted  
that memory from long ago.  
**

**It started off with Harry and Ron hearing all students  
being told to head back to there house dormitories.  
Then the horror they felt on there faces when they  
heard that Ginny was the one taken down into the  
chamber. Followed by how they went to Professor  
Lockhart and saw that he was packing and how they  
found out he was a fraud. Then followed how they  
forced him to the chamber entrance and forced him down  
the tubes.**

** How he used Ron's broken wand to try and  
obliviate them but it backfired and cause the tunnel  
to collapsed separating Ron and Harry. Then Harry  
continued down till he found the chamber itself.  
At this point Ginny was trembling in fear and cling to  
Harry as if her life depended on it. Softly Harry told  
her "we can stop now if you want me to you don't have  
to go on"  
**

**Her voice trebling she said "No I. I...I have... to  
g-go on its th-the only w-way."  
When they got to the point of Harry seeing Riddle for  
the first t time Ginny stepped behind Harry and he  
softly told her "Shhhhh its all right its only a  
memory he cant hurt you now"  
**

**Everyone besides Harry gasped when they saw how big  
the basilisk was and how Harry as a little 12 year old  
was able to fight it off, with Fawkes help, and then  
how he killed off Riddle by putting the fang into the  
diary. As Riddle was screaming Ginny, not the memory  
one, screamed "DIE YOU BLOODY BASTARD DIE!" Everyone  
came out after they all say how Fawkes brought them  
all out of the chamber.  
**

**After the first group went it took another 3 groups to  
get everyone in it. Harry went along with each group  
to describe everything to them. By the time everyone  
was though they all where looking at Harry in a new  
light. The respect showing in each person's eyes made  
Harry feel bad because he didn't think he deserved it.  
**

**"Cant you all see most of that was nothing but luck?"  
**

**This is when mad-eye stepped up and said "Listen here  
kid. You where quick on your feet and didn't let your  
fear control you. If that was any other 12 year old  
boy they would have been killed right away but you  
kept your wits about you and sued all the tools you  
had. That isn't luck that is skill and bravery."  
**

**At this there was nothing Harry could say. How could  
he refute what an old veteran like mad-eye, who hardly  
ever gives out praise, says something like that to you  
it would leave almost anyone speechless.**

**

* * *

With that the party came to an end and as Harry was  
lying in bed thinking about the day he was thinking it  
was the best birthday he had ever had and was saying  
how it couldn't get any better. But he was wrong as  
not more then fifteen minutes after everyone went to  
bed someone came sneaking into his room with a  
devilish ideas of her own.  
**

**"Hey luv ready for your privet birthday gift?"  
**

**At this Harry shot up like someone shocked him and  
stuttered "My...my ...my privet birthday gift?"  
**

**"Oh yes luv" Ginny said with a mischievous smile and a  
twinkle in her eyes.  
**

**"And what would that be sweetums?"  
**

**"Oh you will see now make room for me in bed!"  
**

**Harry gladly scooted over to give Ginny room to get  
into bed with him. And they started to kiss like they  
never had before. Then Ginny shocked Harry by grabbing  
his hand and placing it on her chest. Letting him feel  
her though her nightie and his hands roaming all over  
her. They spent an hour doing this till Harry said  
**

**"Gin if we don't stop now I don't think I will be able  
to control myself" so it was with great reluctance  
that Ginny headed off to her own bed to get some sleep  
for the next day would be a busy one.**

**

* * *

Everyone woke up early the next day. Neville and Luna  
didn't have to pack since they came to Harry's party  
the day before ready to go, Harry, Ginny, Ron,  
Hermione, and the twins all had to do some last minute  
packing. Once they where all done packing they went  
down and had a huge breakfast made by Mrs. Weasley.  
She was making sure that they had a good send off for  
what was to be a trucking month for them all.  
**

**When breakfast was done they all went into the living  
room to wait for the arrival of Dumbledore who was due  
to arrive any time to take them to where they where  
going. The fireplace roared a blazing green and out  
came Dumbledore. Once he muttered a quick cleaning  
spell he turned to everyone and told them all good  
morning.  
**

**"Hope you all are ready to go as we will be leaving in  
a few minutes."  
There were mummers of yes we are and then he spoke to  
Mrs. Weasley "rest assured that where we are going no  
harm will come to them. And we will make sure all of  
there needs are taken care of."  
**

**With that Mrs. Weasley went toe ach of them and gave  
them a big hug and told them all to be good and be  
safe. I will be getting all of your things for school  
,the list for all of them was already in a stack in  
the Weasley's kitchen, so don't you worry about them  
just focus on what your learning."  
**

**"we will be taking a portkey to where we are heading"  
Dumbledore said "now grab hold of this stick and hold  
on to your trunks and we will be there momentarily."  
everyone grabbed there trunks with one hand and with  
the other touched the stick that Dumbledore was now  
casting the portus charm on. At once everyone felt the  
jerk on there navel and they where off. After a few  
seconds they all landed in a grassy field and everyone  
was in aw at how beautiful it was.  
**

**It was in a valley between lush green mountains. There  
was a river that ran though it all and a castle that  
rivaled Hogwarts in size and beauty. It was at least  
seven stories tall with several towers. At the time in  
the morning there was a light fog that was being burnt  
up by a bright sun that seemed to be brighter then  
anyone had ever seen it.  
**

**Dumbledore let everyone take there surroundings in for  
a couple of minutes and then said "welcome to Loch  
Morlich" with a twinkle in his eyes brighter then  
ever. "You will find that we have everything we need  
here. Now let's go get you into your rooms."   
**

**They all followed Dumbledore to the nearest tower and  
he said "each of you will have a room to yourself.  
This is your home for the next month so go get settled  
in and we will start after lunch is served."  
It took almost no time for everyone to find there own  
rooms. Harry and Ginny got ones on the lowest floor  
while Ron and Hermione got ones on the second floor.  
Neville and Luna got rooms on the third floor. The  
twins got the rooms on the fourth floor.  
**

**They all spent the hour they had till lunch time  
unpacking all of there things and making there room as  
comfortable as possible since they wouldn't have time  
to do it after lunch. As noon rolled around everyone  
made there way to where lunch was being served. They  
all enjoyed a lunch of sandwiches of every possible  
combination you could think of.**

** When Ron was finallydone, as he ate the most like he usually does,  
Dumbledore said "we will now start with some study  
while we let this wonderful lunch settle" and with  
that summer training began for them all.**

**

* * *

well folks here it is a mircle lol. only 4 days between updates :O hope you enjoy it. i wont be wrting till after i read HBP. and since i pre ordered it i should have it done by the time the weekend is out hehe. but i promse no spoilers from me i will jsut pretend i didnt read it till after i am done with this ;)and this next chapter is gonna be a hard one to write so it will take awhile but rest asureds i will get it done as soon as i can.**

**

* * *

nightwing509- glad you like that prank. everyone of my betas thoguht that me haveing molly pulling a prank w as a great one :)  
IamSirusgirl- thanks for betaing this chapter and glad you liked the last one as well :D**

**

* * *

come one people i know there are more then 2 people readin this story so why is it i am only getting 2 reviews each chapter from the same people (ty you two love that i keep getting them :D) how am i saposed to know what you guys think iof you dont take the few seconds to tell me what you think? heck even if you think i am a terable writer i still love those reviews. gives me a REASON TO TRY BETTER ;) R/R pleseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee **


	8. authors note

hey everyone

i know its been a long times since ive updated but life had been pure torture for the last year. things are starting to look up now and hopefully with that i can start wrting again. on june 19th im haveing surgry and wont be allowed on the puter for 2 weeks after that. so during those 2 weeks im gonna re read the wqhole series and see if that can get my creative jucies running again! hopefully have a new chapter up by the end of july

REDMONSTER


End file.
